Oh No, What Now?
by Jamie5
Summary: Eli and Grace are together. No one else knows about it, but what happens when a few unexpected things happen in their relationship. Can they survive it? Or will their relationship end.
1. Default Chapter

****

Oh No, What Now? 

Chapter 1 

Waking up to sun is never a good thing in my book anyway. It's too bright and way too early for any person to be up, unless you wake up with the cows. My body is up, and there is no way it's going back to that peaceful sleep I was in only moments ago. I move my arm down just a little; just to make sure he is still here with me. I do this every time I sleep with him. I have this fear, which will never go away, that one morning Rick or my mom is going to find us like this, and take Eli way from me. That is my biggest fear in my life...losing him. He is the only one that really understands who I am. He doesn't push me to do something I don't want to do, and I'm the only person that really gets who he is. Everyone thinks he is a lost cause, I think he is just perfect the way he is. 

I don't know what I'd would do if I did lose him. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I know they will start falling from my eyes any moment. I do _this_ every time I think about this, damn me for thinking about this again. Why can't I just realize that he is not going anywhere? Maybe because I know that he may. I'm slowly starting to cry now, I try my damnedest to hold them in, but with no avail, I start to cry harder. I feel Eli starting to move around meaning that my crying woke him up, damn it. 

"Grace, what's wrong?" His embrace around my middle gets a little tighter as he pulls me towards him more. I can't help, but notice his voice when he spoke was still filled with sleep; I smile a little, to me that voice is just sexy. 

"I... I..." I can barely say anything to him, it seems like I'm back in high school, when I had this biggest crush on him, I could barely speak to him, now I just can't find the words to say what is on my mind. Now getting mad at myself for not being able to say a few simple words, I cry harder, not knowing what else I could do right then. I move onto my side so I could snuggle closer to his chest, hoping the feel of him against me will help me calm down, plus I don't want anyone to hear me. 

"Baby girl wants the matter?" 

My crying has stopped a little; I move my head so it lies on the pillow next to his. Looking into his eyes, I know he is worried about me, and I love that about him. No one has ever looked at me the way Eli does, and to me no one ever will. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath and just slowly and quietly tell him what's wrong in a few simple words, "I can't lose you." 

As soon as I heard those words leave her mouth, I think my heart just broke into a million little pieces. I hate how our relationship puts this kind of burden on her, in a relationship you shouldn't have to worry about losing someone that you truly love, but hell what do I know about relationships in the first place? My lying here listening to her soft crying, and I have no clue on what to say. I don't know what the future brings for us, and that scares the hell out of me. I can't lose her either, but I just won't admit it. I look down into her eyes, and I see scared, sadness, but must of all I see my future in her eyes. I have to say something to her, something that is going to reassure her, even if it's bullshit. I take a deep breath, and just say the first thing that comes to mind, "Grace, your not going to lose me," her mouth begins to open, to protest, but I quickly move my lips down to hers. I just want her to believe me in what I say, and not protest it. 

I lift my lips from hers and I see that the worry is almost gone in her eyes, almost. "Besides if they kick me out, I will just live with my mom. Or even better yet just get a place of my own. That way I won't have to be bossed around, and can do whatever the hell I want." A small smile forms on her face, and I'm glad that I could make her smile at least for a little while. 

"And then I could move in with you, and we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore like we do now." 

"But I like sneaking around with you. It makes it more dangerous when we do that. Besides, it's way too early to discuss moving in with each other. What time we got anyway?" 

I watch as Grace sits up just enough to see over my shoulder. I know it's early, but if this early in the morning, she still looks great. I look over her once more before she starts to move back down to her original spot on the bed, and I notice for the first time that she is wearing one of my tank tops that I have. Damn, talk about looking good. I snap my head out of the gutter, and look up in her eyes so she can tell me what time we got. 

"It's just a little after six," I get this sly smile on my face, and I can't help, but ask what he was thinking about, "and what where you just daydreaming about Mr. Sammler?" Now I see a coy smile appear on his face, and I know he was thinking about me with just that little smile. 

"Now why do I need to tell you Ms. Manning? What I daydream about is none of your business." 

"Oh really? Well if you want this warm body next to you at night then I would advice you to tell me. Or else I'm gone, and you will just have to find someone else to keep you warm at night." I know he wouldn't go find someone else, but I just couldn't help, but throw that in there, just to spice it up a little bit. 

"Oh so now you're threatening me? Is that what our relationship has come down to? If I don't answer you with the right answer, I have to find someone else? Well fine be that way, I will have no trouble finding someone to keep me warm... **every night**." Now I know and Grace knows that I wouldn't do that too her, but we do this kind of stuff once in awhile, always say we are going to leave or whatever. 

"Oh really, what are you going to do huh? Pick up a hooker on a street corner?" Man we need help. Or it's just too early, and I say it's way too early. But it's too much fun to tease him about leaving him. Even though, it wouldn't be funny if he did leave. 

"No, well I would if I could, but we don't have any around this part of town. Trust me, I've looked." It's getting hard to hold in my laughter at this point. Like I know anything about hookers around here. Maybe Coop does, but not me. 

"Well then I guess you will just have to be lonely at night. Let's just hope you don't get some weird disease or something." I see a smile start to form on his face, and I know we won't be able to keep our selves from laughing much longer. 

"Disease? Now why in the world would I get a disease for sleeping by myself?" I know what she means, but it's fun to see how much she will say, before she just tells me to shut up or something. That is one thing I love about Grace, she has changed so much from High School, while at least around me she has. She doesn't hold anything back, she pretty much just speaks her mind, and if she swears she doesn't really give a flying fuck about it. She has definitely grown up, but maybe that is because I influence her too much. Hmmm maybe. 

"Yeah you know that disease that guys get now what was that called..." I don't know what is up with me lately. Now a days I don't care what I say, if I say a swear word it's no big deal to me. Before I was this person that was shy and was well in my mother's eyes perfect. Now I'm not that anymore, true I'm not a real bad ass, but I'm not little miss perfect. Eli has definitely changed me, and I think for the better. And I see this look in his eyes, wondering if I'm really going to say it. Maybe I will keep him in suspense a little bit more. "Oh damn I can't think of it, I know it had a color in it. Hmm…" 

"Grace will you just say it before the rest of the house wakes up." This is getting funny; I know she is going to say it. She is just waiting for the perfect moment, which is killing me. 

"Oh yes now I remember it. How could I forget it, just two simple words? But you would you know. You will get it, because I am not going to help you out in that department, such a lonely thing sleeping all by your self. You know I think I even read somewhere that a man died from it also. I never knew getting Blue Balls could kill a person ya know. Well I hope that doesn't happen with you. It would be such a sad thing." Yup I have changed all right. 

"Blue Balls, you think I'm going to get that just because I have to sleep alone now? Oh sweetie, I do have ways of making it go away, with or without your help." My coy smile is back. 

"Yeah well enjoy yourself okay?" And with that I just bust out into a fight of laughter, this conversion has been way too funny. God I'm laughing so hard I have tears running down my face. 

Once I saw Grace start to laugh, I couldn't help, but join in. But I knew if we kept this up someone was bound to hear us. I moved down a little so my mouth was just a few centimeters away from her neck. One thing that I have learned is a way to keep Grace quiet is to just start softly kissing her neck, gets her quiet just like that. I move my lips down a little bit more, so she can feel my breath, once I hear her laughter start to calm down a little, I move in for the kill. My lips move after so softy over her skin, leaving a small wet trail behind. Her laughter is completely gone now, and her breathing is getting a little bit slower. 

Like I said, gets to her every time. I slowly make my way up her neck, sucking just a little bit as I work my way up to her ear. I feel her hands start to make there way up my arms heading towards the base of my neck. Within seconds I feel her hands gently start to rub the fine hairs on the base of my neck, a sign that she enjoys what I'm doing, well besides the soft moans coming from her mouth. I finally reach her ear and I whisper so softly that I'm sure it's giving her chills. "You don't want to wake up anyone do you know?" 

God I hate it when he does that. Wait no I love it and hate it at the same time. I never knew a guy kissing up your neck could be such a turn on, but then I never knew a guy like Eli before either. I try to calm my breathing down a little bit to tell answer his question, but doing that is hard enough. I finally have my breathing calmed down a little and I whisper his answer, "no, but did you have to start doing that? You know what that does to me." Damn me for being so easy to manipulate. 

"Yes it was my only method of choice. Besides you know you love it." I know she does, she just hates admitting it to me. I know that I shouldn't get us this riled up; she has to leave soon before her mom gets up. But damn it my hormones are all over the place today. 

"Eli you know I do, but..." he's doing it again, he knows that this turns me on, and he damn well knows that I have to leave soon. Ugh, this is so unfair I tell you. My breathing is starting to speed up again, as I feel his hand move over my stomach. This is going to get out of control soon I know it. "Eli, God why must you start something you can't finish?" 

"Because it's torture to us." 

"I know, and we both don't know when I can come back here for the night." He is still doing it, kissing my neck so soft, and once in awhile I will feel a light bite, but then it's replaced with his tongue going over the place where he just bit down. And his hand is still on my stomach, slowly rubbing. I swear he is going to be the death of me one day. 

Okay this has to stop, I don't know how much longer I can just lay here kissing her neck, and rubbing her stomach. I mean come on I'm a guy, it's hard for us to control our selves, and I'm about to lose that control. "Grace, we have to stop this..." plus it doesn't help either that her hands are still rubbing the base of my neck. Almost like she is edging me on, even though we both know we need to stop this. 

"I know we do, but it's so damn hard to." My voice is still a soft whisper, and my breathing is still raging. Why did our parents have to get married? This wouldn't be a problem if they had met. I feel his kisses start to slow down, and I know he is forcing himself to stop. His hand has stopped moving and now just lies on my stomach, and now his head just lie besides mine on the pillow. 

"Damn right it's hard to stop." A small deep laugh escapes his mouth, and I know he will be taking a cold shower once I leave. 

"E I have to go my mom will be up soon and so will Rick. Good thing they both have to work today. Maybe we can get Jessie and Zoe out of the house today. Hmm what do you think of that?" I turn my head just a little to the right so I can look into his eyes. 

"You are evil you know that, but it will be worth a try. You better get going, before I do something both of us will like, but we won't be able to stop this time." I hate this you know I really do. 

"Yeah you're right. I will see you in a little bit okay?" I see him nod his head, and I can't help, but think how this just sucks for the both of this. Every time I spend the night in his room, I have to leave before 6:30, one morning I just want to lie in his arms till we no longer can stay in bed. I lean down and place a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll see you in a little. Enjoy the cold shower." 

"Ha funny Grace." I watch as she gets up and grabs her robe from the floor. Why can't we be a normal couple? When she shuts the door, I get up and head for the shower. Wondering what is going to come next, or what the day will bring us.


	2. Chapter 2

****

~Note~ Sorry guys for the delay in updates. I wasn't really in a writing mood. I hope this chapter makes up for the lost. Enjoy :-)

Oh No, What Now?

Chapter 2

Walking into the house I pray that no one is up just yet. True I do have about seven minutes before my mom and Rick's alarm goes off, but that never stopped one of them from getting up earlier. Making my way through the kitchen, I listen for any sound that would tell me that someone is up. Moving towards the stairs I still hear a quiet house, and I'm very thankful for that. I don't feel like getting the third degree as to where I was at this time in the morning. Making my way up the stairs trying to remember where squeaky spots where on the steps, listening for noise of life. Finally I made it to my room without being caught, go me. As soon as I shut my door I hear this faint sound, I mean you could barely hear it, but I could. Looking over to my clock I see that it just turned 7:31, damn was that close. Looking around my room, it seems like no one slept here last night, which of course no one did.

Crawling into bed trying to make it look like I've been here all night; just incase my mom decides to check in on me. I mean come on I'm 18 almost 19 and she still checks in on me before she goes to work. Not that I don't think it's sweet, but come on now, I'm not her little Gracie anymore. Eli changed me, and I think for the better. I like not being little miss perfect anymore; it feels nice to be an 18-year-old girl with an attitude. Just lying here in bed, makes my eyes close and open. I finally over come the feel of sleep, and rest my eyes. Hoping to get a couple of hours of sleep before Zoe wakes me up like she always does. 

* 

Why am I up? It's fucking 7:00 a.m. in the morning and here I am showered and wide-awake. Something is just wrong with this picture. And plus to make it all better I now have to answer to my dad and Lily on why I'm up so early. Well I could always say that I just got home, but then I would get third degreed on being out so late. Either way I'm just fucked. Maybe if I move fast enough I could make my way back to my room. Making my way towards the door leading to my room, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh, please let it be Zoe or someone other then dad or Lily. 

"Eli what are you doing up at 7:12, and please tell me you didn't just get home from some party that I wasn't aware that you were going too." My son who stays up until the sun comes up, I swear. But then, I use to do that when I was his age. 

Great here comes the grilling. "Dad not right now okay? It's way too early for all this, and no I just didn't get home. I never even went out last night." Now I must listen to 'then why are you up?' speech. I should have just stayed in my room until they left. 

"I know it's early E that is why I'm wondering why you're up? Your never up this early, you usually sleep the whole morning away or at least close too it." I can never get a straight answer out of him. Why must he hide behind these walls that he has built around himself? 

"Dad can you just drop it already!" God this is why I want to move out so badly. He gives me a third degree on every thing that I do and say. Grace is the only one that really gets who I am. 

"Hey will you two stop the yelling already. People are still sleeping in this house." 

"Sorry Lily." She even makes me feel two inches tall sometimes. 

"Now I'm not going to ask why your up so early, because I'm sure that is what you two were fighting about, but I will ask you if you would like some breakfast before I leave?" I swear I feel like I have to five kids sometimes, instead of just four. 

"No that's okay; I'll probably just grab some cereal later on." Even though I can't stand her sometimes, she is always there to help me or feed me for that matter. 

"Well okay, you're not going anywhere today are you Eli?" 

Ah, ha I knew she needed me to do something for her. "Nope, just chillin at home, why?" 

"I was wondering if you could go to the store for me? I have to work later tonight, and your dad has a business meeting right after work. The list is on the table, oh and if you don't feel comfortable buying some of that stuff, just take one of the girls with you, and they can buy that stuff." 

"Lil come on we're going to be late. Bye E." 

"Bye dad. Lily don't worry everything will be just fine. It's not like I haven't bought any of that stuff before anyway. Now go, before he comes back in here." 

"Okay thanks. Say good-bye to the girls for me. Bye." 

Finally no more parents in the house. Looking at the clock, I see it's only 7:32; this day is never going to end. Can't go by Grace, can't go back to bed. Mind as well see what's on TV. What the hell is even on at this time of the morning besides cartoons? 

* 

Man, this is the second time this morning that I woke up to that damn sunlight. I just can't get a break today I swear. Turing onto my side, I see that's its only 8:44. I lie on my back, and ponder if I should get it up or try to go back to sleep. After about going back in forth on if I should get up or not, I finally get up. Walking towards the door, and stop and think if I should get dressed or stay in my pajamas, too early to get dressed, so I open up the door, and I hear a hmmm coming from somewhere downstairs. Someone is up and watching TV. Thinking that it's probably Zoe, I make my way down the stairs. Once I reach the bottom I make my way to the living room to see who is up. To my surprise Zoe isn't he one watching TV, Eli is. Hmm wonder why he is up so damn early; he always sleeps the morning away. Debating if I should go over to him, or just stand here for a little bit, standing here works for me. 

I know she is down here, looking at me. I can feel her eyes on the back of my head. I hate it when my dad does that, it's like he is trying to see what I'm thinking, and with Grace, well that is another story. After a few moments of silence well expect for the faint sound of the TV I finally say something, "You know it's not nice to stare at people." 

Damn him, "Well what can I say? I missed looking at you." Well maybe some of that is not true, but I did miss him. 

"Sure ya did. You just missed the way I make you feel." My coy little smile is back again. 

So true, "Oh please aren't we full of it at this time of the morning." I walk over so I'm standing right in front of him blocking his viewing from the TV. Man aren't I just mean this early in the morning. But I know he doesn't mind. 

"Maybe, but you are blocking my view of what I was watching." Not like I give two shits about what is on TV. Grace is a better view anyway. 

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that." I slowly start to move in for the kill. I lift my leg up and place it on the side of his leg, and I do the same with the other leg. As soon as my legs where on either side of his, I could feel his hands make their way up my legs to my hips. When he looks up at me I just give him a little evil grin. 

"Grace I would be careful if I were you. That cold shower didn't help me very much." And with her sitting on top of me, giving me that look. It's not a good sign at all. 

I know this is just pure torture to him, but I just couldn't help it. He was slouched on the couch, with his legs apart, just waiting for someone to sit down on top of him. And with the look on his face, I can't help, but love every minute of it. "Oh Eli, what do you think I'm going to do?" 

"There are too many things right now going through my head. Besides we don't want to get caught now do we?" See this is why I want to get my own place. I hate having to always be careful when I'm with her. I wish we could snuggle on the couch together, or do all the stuff normal couples do in front of their friends and family. Why can't this be less compacted for us? I know deep down Grace feels the same way that I do. 

"Ugh! Why can't we have a normal relationship? This would be so much easier for us then." I let my arms go loose around his shoulders and just fall against his chest. Wrapping my arms around his neck, and placing my head in the crook of his neck, my favorite place to lie my head, plus it works, when I want to wake him up in the middle of the night. Just start kissing around the crook of his neck, making my way over to his Adam's apple, or up to his lips. I would love to do that right now, but I know that we can't start anything. 

I move my hands from her hips up under her shirt. Rubbing the soft skin of her back and I can't help, but notice that she isn't wearing a bra. This is not the time for me to be getting hard that is for sure. I just keep rubbing her back, trying to think of something to say to her. But I can't think of anything, I mean what can I say? We both want the same thing, to be a normal couple. 

"Grace! Grace!" Why can I never find anyone in this house? I swear I think they just ignore me sometimes to just ignore me. 

Ugh why can't I just stay like this, "Great now Zoe is up." I leave a soft kiss on his neck before I slowly start to get up off him. I give him a small smile before I make my way to the stairs to wait for Zoe to come down. "What!" 

Finally, someone answers me. I walk down the stairs and simply say, "fix me some breakfast." 

"What? You know how to fix it your self; you're not five anymore." I swear when I was her age, mom made me do all of that, but with Zoe mom does everything for her, or better yet makes me do it. Just because she is the baby now, doesn't mean I have to be the second mom around here. Life is just not fair to me. 

"Grace! Come on, you know mom always makes breakfast for me, and even for you." Sisters, who needs them. 

"Do I even look like mom to you? No, so fix your own breakfast and just leave me alone." I hate that I'm getting mad at her, but this has not been one of my best mornings. 

"What the hell is the problem in here?" I was never this way with Jessie; her and I always got along. Thank god for that one. I don't think I could stand fighting with her; I can't even stand it when Grace and Zoe fight. 

"Zoe thinks she is still five and can't fix her own breakfast." Maybe Eli can help me out here, I just hope he can find a solution to this. 

"Zoe can't you fix your self some breakfast?" I give her a small smile, knowing that she will agree to it, since I think she has this small crush on me. 

"Yeah I guess I can." It's hard to say no to that small of his. 

"This is unbelievable, I say fix it yourself and you say no, but Eli tells you and you say okay. I give up around here. I'm going to take a shower." I slowly turn to Eli giving him a look, half knowing that he knows what the look means. 

"What can I say Grace? I just have the magical touch when it comes to this sort of stuff." I watch her walk up the stairs, knowing exactly what that look meant. Now the hard part trying to get away, "I'll see ya later Zoe." I walk towards to kitchen door leading to the garage, opening and shutting the door. Making it look like I left, and slowly making my way up the stairs, unknown to Zoe of course, who was too busy watching TV. Kids and their cartoons I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

****

*here it is!! sorry for the long wait, I've had this chapter done for awhile now, but I didn't think anyone was still reading the story, so I didn't see the need and posting, but now that I have received many reviews, here it is. Not sure when I will write the next one, maybe a little while. But at least you got this one, hope you like. I liked writing it *wink*"

****

Oh Now, What Now?

Chapter 3

Turning off the water in the shower, I hear this faint sound coming from within the bathroom. I know I forgot to lock the door, so Zoe is probably just stealing some of my lotion and stuff, since she never seems to have them. I just wish she would ask before she takes. I reach for the towel that I left on the rack. Finding that it's gone, I peak my head out to see if it fell to the floor. Not seeing it, I move my head back up, only to see Eli sitting on the sink towel in hand. "Eli what are you doing in here? Zoe is right down stairs and the door is unlocked." 

"I made it look like I went to my room, and plus I locked the door," my grin comes back knowing that I have her towel and she is going to have to come get it from me. "Are you looking for this?" 

"Yes I am, and I know you want me to step out of this shower and walk on over to you, but that isn't going to happen. We both know that if I walk on over there, things could happen and we won't be able to stop them." Damn I knew I should have locked that door. 

"Well would it be such a bad thing if something started?" 

"Damn Eli, your hormones are all over the damn place. What is up with you lately?" But then again I feel the same way. It seems that I just can't get enough of him lately. 

"I don't know, maybe it's that body of yours. Or the feel of you against me when we make love." I leap off of the counter and start making my way towards a still dripping Grace in the shower. 

I see that look in his eyes; it means trouble for the both of us. But one of us must be strong here, and I have the feeling that it's going to be me. "Eli please don't start, Zoe is down stairs, and Jessie will be up soon. And don't even think about a quickie, because I'm not up for that. So just hand me my towel so I can get out of here." He is just inches from the tub still giving me that grin, lord help me be strong. 

"Jessie won't be up for awhile she got home late last night from Katie's, and Zoe is too busy watching cartoons, she will be preoccupied for at least a couple of hours. And who said anything about a quickie? You now that's not my style." I slowly hand over the towel, but just when she is about to grab it, I pull it behind my back again. 

"Ugh Eli come on, you know this isn't fair to me. You know damn well that I would right here and now, if we were along in the house. Please hand me my towel." I try to give him my puppy dogface, hoping some how that will help me out some. 

I hate it when she gives me that face, gets to me every time. She may win this battle, but she hasn't won the war just yet. "Fine you win; here is your towel." I hand her the towel and watch the curtain fling back into place. I move back to the counter and take a sit waiting for her to reappear. 

I won this match, but I have a feeling there is going to be another one, once I step out of this shower. Trying to calm down a little, if I go out their feeling like this, there is no telling what is going to happen. Taking one final deep breath, I step out of the shower and onto the rug. I look up at Eli who is setting on the counter, eyeing me up. "Eli please, you have seen me in less must you eye me up all the time?" Even though it gets on my nerves, I still like the fact that he still does. 

"Yes I must, you know what your body does to me, and you know what mine does to you. So why are we fighting it?" I don't think I have ever wanted her as much as I do right now. I can see it in her eyes that she is fighting this, and in a way I hate it that I'm forcing this on her, but sometimes my other head gets the better of me. I see her slowly move towards me and I take the opportunity to grab her by the hips and move her right between my open legs. 

"Because we both know this is not the place to have some nookie." I'm losing this battle, and Eli knows it. I move my hands slowly up his bare chest to the back of his neck rubbing the base with my fingertips. I hear his breath start to shallow out, and mine starts to do the same. 

"But we both want it..." My voice grows soft as I move in towards Grace. I move my body down a little on the counter so we are flat against each other. I move my lips over hers softly at first just to make sure this is what we want. My hands start to move across her body to the front of the towel. 

I pull his neck down more as I deepen our kiss. Our lips slid over each other's, like we where meant to kiss each other. I feel his hands working the towel off of me, and I know I should stop it, but this all feels to damn good to stop. The towel gently drops to the floor and a shiver runs through my body. His hands make their way up my body, and I let out a small moan when he finally touches the under side of my breasts. 

Man that moan of hers could turn any guy on. I lick her bottom lip with my tongue, asking if she is going to let me in. A few more kisses and she opens up her sweet month. My tongue sneaks its way in, and automatically finds her tongue. Her hands move down my back stopping in the middle. A groan comes out of my month as our tongues battle one another. My hands are messaging her breasts, running over her nipple with my thumb, I feel it start to harden right away. Ugh, this is killing my groin. 

This is killing me; the ache is getting to be too much. Eli breaks his mouth away from mine, to kiss down my neck. Stopping a few times to bit down a little on my flesh, eliminating a moan each time from me. I start to move my hands from his back to the front of his sweatpants. I know he wants me to go there, he keeps thrusting his hips towards mine. Moving slowly over to the bulge in his sweatpants I start to run my hand over it when I hear this loud noise. 

"Grace! What is taking you so long in the bathroom? You better not be using all the hot water! Grace do you hear me! Fine I'm leaving, but I will be back in 15 minutes wanting the bathroom!" I swear can I girl never take a shower around here? 

"Fuck! Grace this can not be happening to us." My breathing is still raging and my groin is throbbing like a mother. 

I look up into his eyes and I see what I know is in my eyes, sexual frustration. I lean my head against his shoulder that is damp with sweat, "Yes this is happening to us. Damn it Eli!" I can't help, but hate Zoe right now, I was so close to getting what we both want and yet she comes in and ruins it like always. 

"I know, now I have to take another cold shower, because this is not going away anytime soon I can tell you that much." 

"I know the feeling. But you do have to get out of her before she comes back. I don't feel like answering a million and one questions as to why you where in here with me." I back away from Eli, trying to distance myself somewhat from him. I pick up my towel and place it around my body once more, even though my body is not wet from water anymore, more like sweat from the heated moment we were in. 

"Ya you're right, listen I'm going to go take another cold shower hoping that will help..." 

"And if that doesn't there is always the other method." I know he doesn't like to do it that much anymore, since we started going out. But I still like to tease him a little bit about it. 

"Yeah I know, but you know that I don't like doing that anymore. I like you more better. But I may have to today. I don't think this baby is going down just by some cold water. And after my shower I have to run to the store for your mom. So I won't be home till later on. Need anything from the store?" Ever since I started to date her, I don't mind picking up any feminine products for her.   
"Umm I don't think I need anything. But I'm sure if you see something that you think we may need then you better pick them up." He knows what I'm talking about without me even saying it. 

"Okay will do. I will see you in a few hours then?" I see her nod and I give her a kiss on the lips. "Later." I walk out the door being careful not to run into Zoe on my way down to my room. 

What am I going to do? This is starting to drive me crazy. I just want a few hours alone with my boyfriend so we can enjoy each other's time. But not in this household, it's impossible to get any alone time. Walking out into my room, and yell for Zoe so she can take her shower. After she gives me a lecture about hogging the bathroom, she finally goes in and leaves me alone to my thoughts. Wondering when Eli and I are going to have some alone time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Now, What Now?**

Chapter 4

Staring at the clock is never a good thing. Time does not go by faster, it just goes by slower. It's been a little over an hour since  
Eli left for the store, how long does it take to grab a few things? Men, they never know where anything is in a store; the poor guy must be so lost. I smile just thinking of Eli trying to find the items on my moms list.  
  
I can't believe how bored I am. Before I got involved with Eli, my life was never boring when I was by myself. I always found  
something to do; now I can't seem to do anything that will help me with my boredom.  
  
Finally after another 15 minutes of staring at the clock, I hear Eli's car drive into the driveway. Making sure I look okay, even  
though I'm just wearing my comfy clothes. I turn to head down stairs to 'help' Eli with the bags.  
  
"Anyone care to help me?" Why is it when someone comes home with groceries everyone seems to disappear?  
  
"I could help you if I really wanted to." He looks too cute trying to carry all the bags at once. So I just stand there in the  
middle of the kitchen, just staring and trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh you are so helpful Grace. You know some of this shit is yours anyway." I finally make it to the counter with out dropping any of the bags. Damn I'm good.   
  
"My stuff? I thought I told you I didn't need anything from the store?" Men they never listen.  
  
"I know what you told me, but your mom on the other had thought you needed some stuff." Mom's they always seem to get into every ones business one way or another.  
  
"Oh, and what did my dear mother think I need?" Can't she see that I can take care of my self? I am 18, I think I know when I need certain things or not.  
  
"Just the normal stuff that girls need. Lotion, tampons, face wash stuff, nail polish remover, the list goes on my dear." I  
think half the list was for Grace and the other half was divided up between the rest of the family.  
  
"Are you serious? Does she not think I can't buy these things or what?" I swear she needs to just back off a little. Give me  
some room to breathe, and shop for myself.  
  
"I don't know, but here is your bag and a half." I hand over the two bags for her, and start to head to Dad's and Lily's room to  
put the other two bags on their bed.  
  
"Eli you forgot a bag on the counter." I guess he didn't see that.  
  
"That's my bag, these two are for the parents." I make my way up the stairs, watching to see if Grace is going to check to see  
what is in the other bag. To my surprise she doesn't and starts to follow me up the stairs. "Wow I'm impressed with you."  
  
"Why?" I swear sometimes I have no idea what he is talking about.  
  
"You didn't peak inside the bag." I finally reach the bedroom, and set the bags down on the bed. Lily can take care of it  
once she gets home. I turn to see Grace heading towards her room.  
  
"Why I just figured that what was ever in the bag, I will find out soon enough what is in it. Am I right?" I poke my head out of  
the bathroom to see Eli sitting on my bed looking around for God knows what.  
  


"Maybe, but yeah you're probably right you will." I keep looking around her room to find something anything to look at. Memories of this morning are still fresh in my head.  
  
I finally get everything put away, and I make my way to the bed. I stand right in front of him, and yet he still doesn't look up.  
"Eli what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What?" I try not to look at her right in the eyes. If I do that, she will see exactly what is the matter. So I just look up and  
down her body. Noticing what she is wearing, which is pretty simple, just some baggy comfy pants, and a loose t-shirt. Even in that she is sexy.  
  
"You know what, why do you keep looking for something to look at instead of looking at me?" I think I know why, but I want him to say it. Just to make sure he is thinking the same thing I'm thinking.  
  
"You know why Grace. This morning is still quite fresh in my mind. And it's not like this house is empty or anything." I take a  
quick look over to the door just to make sure that I locked it.  
  
"Yeah, but we do have the door locked. Plus Jessie is upstairs with Katie, and Zoe is talking on the phone with one of her girlfriends. So in a way we do have the house to our selves." I close the gap between us, and straddle his lap.  
  
Man why does she have to do this? She knows we can't do this know. I move my hands to lie on her hips hoping that she doesn't start to move them. "You are right in a way we do, but we still don't." I look in her eyes, and I can tell she is going to ask me a question that I have no idea how to answer it.  
  
I look down at him, and wonder what happened to him? I move my hands so they rest on this shoulders, and I simply ask, "Eli what is wrong? This morning you were all ready to do it in the bathroom and now you seem like the idea of doing it with other people in the house is a crime or something. What's up?" I move my hands down towards his neck and turn his head, so he can look me in the eyes when he answers me.  
  
"I don't know and that is the truth. I went to the store and bought everything that Lily had on the list, and I bought what I  
needed and I came home."  
  
"So what did you buy? Because it seems that what ever you bought has affected you somehow." I'm starting to get worried here. As long as I have known Eli he has never turned down sex, or evening make out. Doesn't matter where or who is in the house.  
  
"Trust me, if I tell you this could ruin our relationship in some way. And I would hate for that to happen. Especially in this area  
of our relationship." Trying to tell her this with a straight face is hard, but what I have to tell her is just.  
  
"Eli please tell me. If you think this is going to affect us, then you better tell me so we can work on it." I'm starting to get  
worried. We never had anything like this happen before.  
  
"Well you asked for it. I had to buy condoms for our parents." I love the look on her face when I tell her this. It's a mix  
of grossness, relief and something I can't put my finger on.  
  
"Yuck! I did not need to hear that Eli." This is just gross, why did he have to tell me this. I lay my head on his shoulder,  
trying not to picture our parents having sex.  
  
"Hey you asked not me." I start to laugh; this is just too funny to me.  
  
I lift my head up a little just so he can hear me, "Eli this is not funny!" But yet I can't help, but laugh some.  
  
"Well it is, especially the face that you made once I told you. That was a Kodak moment I must say." I put my head in the crook of her neck, trying to muffle some laughs. But in the process I begin to kiss her neck softly.  
  
Oh man here we go, "Eli this is no time to start that, not with this new information that you have just given me." But damn it  
feels good.  
  
"So true, but it's the perfect thing to do to help you get it out of your head." I start to kiss up her neck to her lips. Once I  
reach her lips, I gently pull on her bottom lip with my teeth. I hear her soft moan, and I know my plan is working.  
  
The things this man can do to me are crazy. Even when he just told me he bought condoms for our parents, he still finds a way for me to forget; and it works every time. I move my hands around his neck to bring his mouth deeper into mine. Kissing Eli is like biting into a chocolate cake; it gets better as time goes on.  
  
This is driving me crazy, and it does help that Grace has now started to lightly grind into me. I need to stop her from doing  
that, but all that my hands seem to be doing is helping her along.  
  
I know Eli wants me to stop this motion, but that is not going to happen. It feels too good to stop. I never thought that  
grinding into him could be so satisfying; we use to do this when I wasn't ready to go all the way. And I think it just as satisfying as it was before if not better.  
  
"Grace. We can't do this." My breathing is becoming more erotic and the grinding has become more persist.  
  
"Yes we can, we both need this." I let out a moan as his hands push my hips down harder. We continue to kiss each other and move against each other. Both of us trying to reach that point we both need.  
  
"I don't know how much more I can take of this." I am almost to the breaking point. I kiss her lips trying to stop the sounds that are coming out of our mouths. I would hate to have the whole house hear us.  
  
"Eli keep going, please don't stop." I'm almost there; I grip my hands onto Eli's back for more support.  
  
I keep us moving at a steady pace, getting to that point of pure ecstasy.  
  
"Grace are you in there! If you are why is your door locked?"  
  
Oh fuck it's Judy.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Oh No, What Now?

Chapter 5

__

Ring Ring

By body jerks and I can't help, but say a little prayer that it was only a dream. A very hot dream non-the less, that I wish I could go back to and finish or change it around so Judy doesn't interrupt. But I can't help wonder if this is my body telling me I need something or someone for that matter or I'm just reading way too many romance novels. _Ring _Ugh the phone, I reach over for the phone on my bedside table and say a simple "hello" into the receiver.

"Grace?" Oh man talk about deja vu its Judy.

"Yes it's me Aunt Judy, what can I help you with on this fine morning or afternoon." How long was I asleep?

"I was just wondering if your mom was home, I have a problem at the bookstore that I need her advice on, since I'm not quite sure how to go about it. Well I am sure to go about it, but I'm still not sure if it's the right decision or if I should choice a whole different way. But yet your mom did tell me to make my own choices and I should be doing that, and not run to her every time I have a problem that is as small as this one. So yeah just tell your mom that I'll stop by later on tonight to just chat. Thanks Gracie bye."

I hang up the phone and I sometimes wonder why she even calls here. I look at the clock to see how long I was sleeping and the red letters stare back at me reading 4:47 p.m. That can't be right! That means that mom and Rick will be home soon, and Eli has been back for sometime now. I quickly jump out of bed and run down stairs.

No one, hmm where is everyone? I swear I sleep for a few hours and I walk up and my dream came true an empty house with no sisters. I hear very faint music coming from the garage and knew it could only be one person. I skip over to the door, lord knows why I'm skipping, good thing know one was watching, I don't know if I could take that right now.

Reaching for the doorknob to Eli's room I hear another voice. And I know for a fact that it isn't a mans voice. I suddenly have this feeling in my gut that if I open this door, my world may never be the same. Suddenly I hear this strange woman laugh and I can't seem to place it, but it sounds familiar. My heart is racing at a mile a minute it seems. My hand feels like dead weight on the door. I want to open it, and see who this woman is, but at the same time I don't know if I could bear the truth that Eli is seeing someone behind my back.

I finally muster up enough courage and I open the door, hoping to like what is behind this door. As soon as I open up the door wide enough to see the woman inside, I swear my heart stopped right then and there, this can't be happening to me.

"Grace! Nice to see you again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh No, What Now?**

Chapter 6 

I think I'm going to be sick. I mean sitting there on my boyfriend's floor was Carla. I had to reach for the dresser to sturdy my balance. I didn't think anyone noticed this small moment, but of course someone did, and it had to be Eli.  
  
"Grace? Are you okay?" I started to get up, but then realized that Carla is right in front of me. This isn't the place for Carla to learn that Grace and I are together.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Wow Carla, I'm surprised to see you here." Surprised I don't think even explains how surprised and shocked I am to see her here in Eli's room.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's been awhile, but I had to come back."  
  
"Why did you have to come back? I mean you've been gone for what, almost year or so now. What made you come back?" Why would she have to come back? She left Eli sitting in a bus station and came to me for money, is she repaying old debts now or what?  
  
"Well, it's been a little over a year now since I left Grace. I had to come back because I have things I need to take care of around here and I figured I'd start with you two. Since there isn't many people that I have to see while I'm here. It's not like I had a lot of friends or anything like that, but yeah, I need to clear up a few things with you guys. Then I'm off to Europe."  
  
"Wow Europe, you're finally going huh?" I remember when Eli and her were going to travel all around Europe after Eli graduated, but things changed and she left him at the bus station. Makes me wonder if she is going to ask Eli to go with her, I mean true him and I are together, but he had strong feelings for her, he loved her he told her so, he was going to leave with her when his dad didn't want him to. What's going to stop him this time? Ugh, stop it; I know damn right that Eli isn't going to leave me. But I'm not so sure about that myself.

"Yup, I finally saved up enough money so I'm going to travel around Europe and then maybe go somewhere else, anywhere but here. I don't think that I could ever move back to that place, or even a city like this one. So before I leave the country I had to come back and repay you guys."  
  
Okay that is enough, I'm getting tired of listing to her bullshit, "Carla, what are you talking about? What could you owe me? You left me sitting at the fucking bus station a year ago!" I can't believe her. After all this time she just waltzes into my room and says she owes me? Fuck that! I get up from my bed and walk over to my desk area; I can't even look at her right now. What the hell was I on when I invited her in?  
  
"Eli I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't go through with it. You were too ready to give it all up for me, and I couldn't have that."  
  
Oh man am I glad that no one is home right now, this conversation could get a little bit loud and ugly, "What the hell Carla, I loved you! I don't know if it's just me, but when you love a person, you stick by them even if you don't like what they are about to do. I'm sorry that I ever gave a damn about you!"  
  
"Eli." He doesn't mean that, I know he would never be sorry about loving her. Even if he says that he doesn't a thousand times. Even if he won't admit it, I know it's true.  
  
"No Grace, she needs to hear this. Carla, I loved you! I never thought that I could love anyone else the way that I loved you. I mean you were so out there; you were never afraid to show people who you were, you were perfect to me. Sure you had your problems, so did I, who doesn't have problems in this world? I went to the bus station that night, and I fucking waited for you. I guess I was to damn blind to really see who you were!" I want to just kick her out of here, and just hold Grace and tell her everything is going to be fine. This cannot be easy for her. I see it in her eyes when I look at her she is worried, I know that for sure. She doesn't have anything to worry about, but she is Grace and she will worry until Carla has left town.  
  
"Eli damn it I'm sorry that I put you through that. You know how I am, half the time I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing that night I wasn't sure. I'm sorry that I didn't call you, write, or anything like that. I just couldn't see the hurt in your eyes. Grace please you have to understand where I'm coming from."  
  
I never told Eli that Carla came to me that night, until now that is, "Carla how can I understand that? I mean you left Eli sitting in a bus station, wondering what the hell is going on. And while he was there, you came climbing through my window asking me for money and telling me that Eli was too trusting and shit." At that moment Eli spun around and gave me that look he gives his dad when Rick is talking about something Eli should know, but doesn't. I know I should have told him, but why should I bring up feelings that he wants to keep buried.  
  
"What! You went to Grace and told her that you never intended to meet me at the bus station, and asked her for money. I can't fucking believe this." Why wouldn't Grace tell me this? I know she probably didn't want me to feel sad, but she still should have told me.

"Eli I'm sorry I really am. I needed money to get out of town and I couldn't meet you and tell you that I didn't want you to go with me anymore. I'm sorry okay. I can't change the past, hell I wish I could, but I can't. Just try to find it in your heart to forgive me, okay? Grace here is the money that I borrowed from you, plus a little extra for taking it."  
  
I reach out and grab the money, in a way it's like a closure for me. I just wish Eli could get closure on this ordeal. "Thanks Carla." What else can I say to her?  
  
"Eli I wish there was something that I could do or say to give you some type of closure on us, but I can't. I don't know what I was thinking when I came here today. Maybe I was hoping that you didn't hold a grudge against me this whole time. But if it makes you feel any better, you'll never have to see me again after today. I'm sorry for the pain that I caused both of you and I hope you could find it in your hearts to forgive me somehow. I guess this is goodbye. Bye you guys."  
  
And with that, Carla left our lives forever for the second time. Silence filled the air as soon as she left. I mean what could we say to each other right now. Eli just saw his old girlfriend for the first time in a year, he learned that she came and saw me that night. And here I am with a wad of cash in my hand from a friend that I use to care about.  
  
"Eli, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Carla coming over that night. I just didn't want you to remember the pain that she caused you. Please tell me that you're not mad?" I wonder if he even heard me since he hasn't made a move since Carla left. Maybe he didn't, I spoke in such a quite voice, and I wouldn't be surprised if he asked me what I just said.  
  
"Grace I'm not mad at you okay? I'm going to go take a shower, you can stay here if you want." I turned around and went straight to the bathroom, not even giving a glance over towards Grace. I know in my heart I shouldn't be doing this to her, but I can't help it. She should have told me about Carla coming by that night. As I close the bathroom door, I can hear soft cries coming from my room, and then a click. She left crying, and it's my fault.


End file.
